Wish Upon A Star
by Star no Yugi
Summary: Yami and Yugi are enemies at school. One night, Yugi wishes upon a shooting star to switch places with his more popular enemy. Copeing won’t be easy, but it’ll just have to do until the wish can be reversed.


Wish Upon A Star

Starkiss: My name is Starkiss and I declare this month, "National Blow Off Your Homework Month!" 

YnY: YAYS!!!! :: puts homework in front of fan and turns it on ::

Starkiss: you're fanning your homework? O.o

YnY: You said to 'blow off your homework' ... :: watches as papers fly off of desk ::

Starkiss: by 'blow off your homework' I mean 'don't do it', stupid ~.~

YnY: oo.o;; I knew that ^^^;;

Starkiss: of cou~rse you did...

Yami: can we get this fic rolling?

YnY: ^^^;; :: glomps Yami :: Sowwy!

Yami: HEEEELP!! RABID FANGIRL IS HANGING OFF MEEEE!! *tries to pry YnY off*

YnY: :: hugs even tighter :: ^^__________________________________^

Yami: you're choking me!!! *wheeze*

Starkiss: OI! leggo of Yami! I want him to live!

YnY: :: lets go :: ;;-;

Yami: *takes deep gulps of air* thank you!

YnY: Nee, who gets to do the disclaimer?

Starkiss: since Yami did it last time, the only choice is... Yami! ^_^

YnY: YAYS!

Yami: hey no way I did it last time!

YnY: :: pokes Yami :: I'll glomp you again.

Yami: eep! *takes the paper with the disclaimer written on it* Starkiss and Yami-no-Yugi aka Star no Yugi do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. They only own the idea and the storyline. *crumples the paper into a ball and tosses it at YnY's forehead*

YnY: .... :: glomps Yami ::

Yami: HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!

YnY: You hit me with the paper ;;-; Now say you're sorry.

Yami: you're not my mommy or my teacher. I never apologize to anyone.

YnY: I can keep this up forever ya know --.-

Yami: alright... I'm sorry... NOW GET THE HELL OFF ME!!

YnY: :: pat pat :: There's a good Yami ^^_^

Yami: DON'T TOUCH ME!!! *runs off screaming obsceneties*

Starkiss: o.O

YnY: What'd I do? oo.o

Starkiss: he doesn't like being touched...

YnY: Hn... tell that to Yuugi...

Yugi: hey!

Starkiss: now we should move on with the fic because that was 3 pages long.

YnY: Reallys? Can we try for five?

Starkiss: um... no

YnY: Spoil sport ~~.~

Starkiss: neener head

YnY: oo.o;;

Yugi: _now _can we begin the fic? *does a cute look*

YnY: :: nods :: Anything for you, Yuugi-chan ^^_^

Yugi: anything?

YnY: Um.........

Starkiss: oh no!! um, enjoy the fic! hurry! read! read now!

Yugi Motou pushed the heavy doors to his school open and stepped inside. It was absolutely _freezing_ outside, and he had the misfortune of walking to school on that cold December morning. 'Oh lucky me,' he grumbled to himself and stomped his boots to try and rid them of the snow that clung to them. 

He wandered down the cluttered school hallways, weaving his way between the students, who were busily chatting about Christmas break, the weather, and of course, the Dance that would be held in 3 weeks. They had to pick a king and queen, and it would be a hard choice to pick a representative for each.

Yugi could care less about the dance. He had never attended a single one in his life and it simply didn't occur to him that he could go and have fun. 

Yuugi walked towards a group of students as he received glares. One that caught his eye was a pair of crimson irises. 'Yami,' Yuugi thought, 'I bet he gets king. Him and which ever girl is 'lucky' enough to go with him.' He just kept his head low as he passed by.

He didn't notice as the white-haired boy slipped his foot just enough for Yuugi's own feet to trip over. And that he did. Not having anytime to better the situation, his face met with the cold floor. Laughter broke out around him. Possible the only one who didn't laugh was Kaiba Seto, but that's only because he doesn't laugh at anything.

"Yuugi!"

Yuugi sat up a bit and saw his friend, his only friend, run up to him and help him up.

"Yug'! You ok? Those bastards…" Jounouchi Katsuya, or just Jou, took Yugi's hand and easily pulled him up. Yugi was unusually light and a bit vertically challenged for his age. Yugi was just glad Jou was able to see past the small frame and befriend him.

"I'm okay, Jou. Thanks." Yugi collected his stuff off the ground, trying to ignore the snickering of the four boys. He was used to this sort of thing, but it occurred less and less since Jou befriended him.

"Want me to deck em for ya, Yug?" Jou asked, shaking a fist at the crowd for making his best friend trip. Jou was the type who'd be glad to start a fight. 

"No, it's okay. I don't mind, really." Yugi headed towards his locker, glancing wistfully behind him.

Yami's laughter died down as he saw Yuugi walking away. "Heh, stupid, little kid. That was good, Bakura."

"Why thank you, Yami. Though that Jounouchi had to come up and spoil the moment," Bakura glared at the duo walking off.

Kaiba nodded in agreement. "That stupid dog should be put down."

The warning bell for school to start rang. "Another day at school," Marik yawned. "Might as well get it over with."

The four walked down the halls and towards their classes. "Hey, Yami? Who are you gonna take to the dance this year?" the white head asked.

"Whoever I feel like," Yami shrugged. "I haven't put in a lot of thought, really." 

"Well, just be sure that you end up actually going with someone you like and not that Anzu girl." Bakura and Marik roared with laughter and Seto snickered. 

Yami frowned. "Didn't we agree that there would be no mention of that incident?"

"Calm down, your heighness," Bakura said. "Just havin a lil fun with ya."

Yami growled but no one heard it.

The four boys entered their class and took their seats.

Yami plopped down in a cafeteria chair, putting his feet up on the table in the process. A teacher frowned at Yami. He glared and put his feet down.

He noticed Yugi and Jou come into the lunchroom and take their seats at a table near his. 

"Hey Yami? Are you lookin at the shrimpy kid Bakura tripped earlier?" Marik taunted. 

Yami whipped his head towards them, his blond bangs shaking. He put on a glare. "No I am not."

"Oooh, maybe Yami wants to ask _him_ to the dance!" Bakura exclaimed, hooting with laughter. Marik and Seto joined in.

This was very false. Yugi was one of the people in the school he despised the most. In fact, he hated pretty much everything about him. He'd been picking on Yugi since the day he came to school, only after Bakura pointed out Yugi looked somewhat like him.

Yami was quickly fed up with his friends' laughter. He stood up, reached across the table, and grabbed Bakura by his shirt collar. He was fuming.

"You listen here. I don't like that pathetic little runt, okay? I hate his very being. You very well know that he's a pain in my ass and I will not let you piss me off just because I looked at him. _You_ were the one who pointed him out when he first got here, not me. Now leave me the fuck alone and drop it." He let go of Bakura's shirt collar and stormed out of the cafeteria.

His three friends watched in disbelief and amazement.

Yugi noticed Yami hurry by and wondered if he was okay. "Jou? I'll be right back," Yugi said, standing up and hurrying after Yami before he lost sight of him.

Yami stopped in his tracks when he heard footsteps following him. He turned around ready to chew whoever it was out. When he turned he was surprised. And… delighted. 'I'm gonna love this.' He turned completely around and glared down at Yuugi. "Whaddya want, shrimp?"

"I-I just wanted to know... if you're alright..." Yuugi trailed off.

Yami grinned. "Y'know, shrimp, I'm alright. It's you who's not."

"What d-do you mean?" He started backing away as Yami came forward.

"You see, you should just mind your own business. It doesn't pay well to butt into other people's. Especially mine. Cuz that tends to get you hurt." He reached out one hand to grab Yuugi's shoulder. "I was just thinking something. If I pounded your face, people couldn't say you look like me."

Yugi gulped. "I-I-I don't know w-what you're talking about… I-I don't look l-like you… that m-much." Yugi took a step back but Yami took two steps forward.

"Oh but you do. People have been talking about it since the day you showed your pathetic face on these grounds," Yami pinned his smaller lookalike against the wall by his shoulders, grinning evilly.

"So Yugi… would you like your face to be slightly recognizable or do you want it to look like such a bloody, pulpy mess that you don't want people to know it's you? I honestly prefer the second option…" Yami trailed off.

Yugi tried to wiggle his way out of Yami's grasp but Yami had him pinned tight. "Now smile and say 'blood'" Yami drew back his fist. Yugi shut his eyes and hoped he'd still be able to see.

Yami looked the quivering boy up and down… truly, it'd be a shame to hurt such a pretty face… but he always carried out his threats. In an instant, his fist found it's way to Yugi's left eye.

Yugi let out a pained cry as Yami's fist collided with his left eye, hoping someone would hear him and help. Yami punched _hard._

Yami was about to let Yugi have another when… he suddenly changed his mind. 

"Let that be a warning to you, Yugi Motou. I will not let some _shrimp_ such as you go around looking like me. I'm letting you off with a warning this time. But if I catch you near me again, I'll _really_ give ya a taste of what I can do to your face." Yami shoved Yugi to the ground and stalked off.

"Hey you! What the fuck d'ya think you're doin?!" in a heartbeat, Yami was pulled clear off the ground, being held up by Jou. 

Yugi stared up through his right eye, amazed that Jou was holding Yami up in the air by his shirt collar. "You bastard! How dare you hit Yug like dat! I'm gonna kick your ass so bad that-"

At that moment, the teacher arrived. "Jonouchi Katsuya and Shi Yami! To the principal's office this minute! Both of you!" she scolded them. Jou had no choice but to put Yami down, growling as he did so.

"Wait! Jou shouldn't have to go… Yami and I were in a fight," Yugi piped up. The teacher eyed Yugi. "Fine. Yugi, you go to the office with Yami. Now!"

The two teens raced off to the principal's office, Yugi keeping a bit away from Yami.

Yami growled and looked towards Yuugi. "If I get in trouble, your ass is grass, got it?"

Yuugi gulped. This was bad. It was clearly obvious who started what. Yuugi was the only one injured and Yami had a reputation for having an attitude. Not to mention Yami's hatred for Yuugi was school-wide.

While Yuugi, on the other hand was shy and couldn't pick a fight with an ant. He was the good student that every teacher dreamed of.

At the principal's door, Yuugi snapped out of his thoughts and dreaded entering. He knew his eye wouldn't be the only thing bruised by the end of the day.

"Sit down," the principal said. Yugi took a seat and Yami moved his chair away from Yugi before sitting down. 

"It's my understanding that you two were having a scuffle in the hallway?" the principal wanted to know, fixing his eyes on Yugi. It was unlike him to be here. He'd seen Yami plenty of times before, however. Yugi felt uneasy under the stare.

"Yeah," Yami said simply, quickly growing bored. 

"Yami, this isn't the first time you've been here on a fighting account," the principal stated. Yami shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"Yami, we're going to have to call your father on this one… starting a fight is one thing but threatening to beat a student's face and giving him a black eye is different," the principal noticed a small bruise forming around Yugi's left eye where Yami had hit him.

"You're both excused. And Yami," Yami looked up. "One more slip up and you'll be suspended, do I make myself clear?" 

"Yes sir," Yami replied as the two got up to leave, keeping a sizable distance from each other. Yami rolled his eyes at the principal's pathetic threat.

As soon as they were out the door, Yugi spoke up. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Yami was getting annoyed again.

"Look, I said to just leave me the hell alone." He turned on his heel and stalked off angrily.

Yuugi walked Yami's retreat. He was relieved Yami hadn't lived up to his threat. 'But that doesn't mean his friends won't.' The small boy cringed. Running home was always an option

Yami's eyes narrowed as he walked through the hall. 'That little brat. He'd better pray he never crosses my path again.' He walked to the cafeteria and stood by the enterence. Grinding his teeth he went to go back to join his friends when a hand reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back in the hall. He felt the force of the pull and was pushed against the lockers.

"Listen, you," Jounouchi's chocolate eyes were flaring, "talkin' bad 'bout Yuug' is one thing, but when you haul off an' hit 'em, that's when you deal wit' me. I see one more bruise on him, I don' care if it's you or yer other buddies, I'll wipe the floor wit ya."

Yami's own crimson eyes flared. "And you ought to learn your place, mutt." He pulled one hand back and shot it straight out to connect with the blonde's stomach. The taller one fell to the ground. "On the floor."

Yami smirked and walked away.

That night, Yugi sat out on the porch, all bundled up in a lot of blankets, gazing up at the beautiful starry sky. 

His mom had asked about his eye, but he covered by saying he got hit in the eye with a locker… though an unlikely excuse, she bought it.

Yugi heaved a sigh. "Why does Yami pick on me?" he asked himself out loud. "It's not like I did anything wrong. I just don't know why he acts like that."

Across the street, Yami was enjoying a dip in the hot tub alone. He needed to vent out the pent-up stress and aggravation for not being able to hurt Yugi some more. 'Runt… he lives right across the street from me and everything.' He grumbled.

Yugi's thoughts began to wander. Suddenly, he saw a star streak across the midnight sky. Yugi quickly caught eye of it and made a wish, not being one to let a shooting star go by without wishing on it.

"I wish I were Shi Yami." He said aloud. The star was completely gone when he opened his eyes. It was worth a shot.

Yugi got up, taking the bundle of blankets with him, and went inside to bed.

Yami got out of the hot tub and towel dried himself. He strolled inside, practically ignoring his father's continuous scolding for fighting at school. 'Screw him.' He went to his room and shut and locked the door behind him.

Slipping on red silk pajama pants, he covered up with his black silk sheets. He rolled his eyes before shutting them. He just couldn't wait until morning.

Starkiss: I would just like to say now, I'm sorry for having Yami give Yugi a black eye! u_u

YnY: Aww, you enjoyed it and you know it.

Starkiss: okay that is a lie you evil onee-chan ~.~

YnY: :: wearing a halo :: Huh? Me?

Starkiss: will you quit using donuts as halos?

YnY: OO.O How'd you know??

Starkiss: I'm magic! I know all, see all! ^_^

Yami: *laughs* my ASS you do!

YnY: YAMI!!!!! :: glomps :: I'm sorry Starkiss made you hurt Yuugi.

Yami: EEK!!! NOT AGAIN!!!

Starkiss: I'm sorry you made me write it, YnY ~.~

YnY: You didn't have to! That teacher could've stopped it sooner. :: squeezes Yami :: Isn't that right~?

Yami: *sarcastically* no, I enjoyed beating Yugi's face to a pulp. ~.~

Starkiss: you heard it from him, folks!

Yami: -.-

YnY: How could you, Yami? :: let's go and runs off ::

Yami: YESSSS!! I finally scared her off! ^___^

Starkiss: and so ends another episode of "Days of Our Lives" ~.~

Yami: this is a fic not a soap opera

Yugi: can we end this?

Starkiss: yep! Alright, I gotta go catch YnY, who's headed south of the border. See ya! *drags Yami and Yugi along to help catch YnY*


End file.
